Tired
by TheRandomPhangirl
Summary: My first Danny Phantom writing. Just a normal day at school for Danny, Sam, and Tucker. I might add something more to the story, but this is it for now. Criticism is much appreciated!


"Danny,"  
"Dude! He's coming!"  
"Mr. Fenton!"  
Danny's eyes flickered open. "Just what do you think you are doing?" Mr. Lancer was standing over Danny's desk, glaring at him.  
"Oh, uh, sorry." Danny mumbled under his breath. Mr. Lancer sighed at went back up to his whiteboard, shaking his head all the while.  
"How late were you even up last night?"

"I'd rather not say."  
"You need to be more responsible, Danny. THEY can wait."  
"Is there something you'd like to share with the class, Miss Manson?"  
"Uh, no, sir."  
"All right then, pay attention."

Danny tried his best to stay awake, but his eyes continued to droop. He lost his focus so much so, that his arm phased through the desk and his head slammed. Hard. Laughter rang in his ears.  
"Hah, leave it up to Fenturd to pull an oldie like that!"  
"Dash, drop it, leave the geek alone. Besides, he isn't worth it." Paulina added insult to injury.  
"If everyone would be quiet-" The bell interrupted Mr. Lancer's mediation.  
Everyone high-tailed themselves out of the classroom. Even Danny, who's feet were practically dragging.  
"Mr. Fenton, come here, please."  
"Good luck, Danny."  
Danny sighed and turned his back on his friends.  
"You have been sleeping more and more often in class. What's wrong?"  
"I- umm." Danny stuttered.  
"Are you just staying up too late playing video games? Or does it have to do with your parents?"  
"No! I mean- they haven't done anything. I've just been busy playing games, y'know?" Danny lied.  
"Ugh, just try not to stay up so late. One more incident and I'll have to arrange a conference."  
"Ok, I'll, try."  
"Go on, then." Danny trudged his way out of the classroom. Sam and Tucker were waiting outside the classroom.  
Out of Danny's earshot, Mr. Lancer sighed and put his head in his hands.  
"How'd it go?"  
"Just the usual, but this time he threatened to talk to my parents."  
"Knowing them, they'd probably think he's a ghost for some reason."  
"I kinda wish he was." They continued to walk down the hall towards the cafeteria. Danny stopped for a second, looked around, and stuck his hand right through the solid metal that made up his locker to grab his wallet.  
"Seriously, how late were you up last night?" Sam asked. Danny could always count on her to be the level-headed one.  
"I dunno. I never checked my clock. I just kinda collapsed onto my bed. In fact, my mom almost caught me this morning, and I-" He paused to wait for a student to pass. "I barely had a chance to change back." he continued. Sam scoffed and Tucker looked worried. The fluorescent lights in the cafeteria were almost blinding as they stepped through the doors. "Why does it have to be so bright..." Danny mumbled. Tucker put a hand on Danny's shoulder when he almost tripped over his own feet.  
"Why don't you go to the nurse's office and say you're sick, then you have an excuse to rest." Tucker offered.  
"After lunch, I might just do that, thanks, Tuck."  
"No problemo."  
Sam waved a hand in front of Danny's face. his eyes looked dull and glazed over.  
" You really do look sick, Danny." She said with a hint of concern in her voice. "Tell you what." She took Danny's wallet from his hand, "Tuck and I will get your lunch, you go save a table, ok?"  
"Sure. Thanks."  
"Anything for you." There was a moment of embarrased silence before Tucker took ahold of Sam's hand and pulled her towards the lunch line. Danny stumbled over to their normal table and sat down. He was still tired as he sat, and his legs turned to jello- or to be more accurate, they went intangible.

To everyone else, it was a mystery of how he had fallen, but those who did notice that freshman lying on the ground chuckled to themselves. But no one offered a hand, except for one student. "Are you okay?" The girl asked. She offered her hand and helped Danny stand. Neither of them knew each other personally, but Danny knew that she was usually reading or drawing, and most people thought she was weird.  
"Oh, uh, yeah. I'm fine." Danny fell onto his chair and gave her a weak smile. "Just tired. Thanks, though."  
"You're welcome." The girl said as she walked back to her friends' table. Danny had barely sat down when he passed out again. He barely felt his shoulder being shaken, but it was only when his ghost-sense went off that he woke up completely. He sighed. He was tired, but it was a must. Without saying a word, he slunk off to the bathroom. Sam and Tucker understood what he was doing, and didn't stop him.

Danny transformed and left the school. Invisible, of course. He flew through the air and searched the streets for the ghost. It felt so good to be away from the school, to be free in the open air. But all he saw was a cat stuck in a tree. He shrugged to himself and flew back to school. He emerged from the bathroom just as the bell rang that signaled the end of lunch.  
"What'd you see?" Sam asked after Danny came back to the table.  
"Nothing." Danny took the plate of food he'd paid for and dumped its contents in the trash. "So much for a good lunch."  
"You didn't have to throw it all way." Tucker handed danny his wallet. Danny shrugged and the trio walked to their next classes together until they had to split up. The next few classes were all the same, but with progressively more sleeping in each of them. Danny finally remembered Tucker's excuse and managed to get out of gym class with it. He was really lucky it had actually worked.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hello! This was my first Danny Phantom/Fenton story, although certainly not my first fanfiction, criticism is much appreciated!


End file.
